Trapped
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: Sequel for Secret Mission.What would Tsuna's guardians do when they discover they beloved boss secret mission with Enma?How would they react if the man who shoot Tsuna just tortured him infront of their eyes?Will they make revenge?
1. Chapter 1:Nice to see you again

**This is the sequel for the Secret Mission..Thank you for all of yours reviews and advice.I really glad to see the review and I'm sorry for the people who cannot understand my story.'Secret Mission' is not about Mukuro killed Chrome but a character I sorry about that..**

**P/s:Please read the Secret Mission first if you want to know more about this story..but if you don't it's okay..Not me to command you all right?hehe.. **

**Time to read..enjoys.. :)**

**Wait!KHR is not mine.. heh..**

* * *

_"Enma-nii,Tsuna-nii..sorry..and..also thank..you.."_

He opened his eyes,leaned against the bed."Seems like I dreamed about that day..again."He let out a sigh before shocked to see the time and he quickly rush to the bathroom to take a bath and after that,he wear his clothes and walked out the room as he opened the door,a figure with long black haired girl waiting for him with no smile on her face.

"You know what is it right,Enma?" Asked Adel and he just nodded and walked to the limousine that wait outside and he knows that his family was already in there and waiting for the last two persons to come in and of course that persons is Enma and Adelheid. "Now we're going to be late to arrive at the Vongola Mansion."Said Adelheid."Sorry.."That is just the red haired said.

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

"BOSSU!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

"SAWADA!"

"TSUNA-NII!"

"HERBIVORE"

All his guardians surrounded the brunet.A killing aura can be scent from the guardian for hurting their precious and beloved friend that much and will not have any mercy from them.

Tsuna can feel the pain running inside his waist and it hurt very much but he still stand up and faced the light blue spiky hair that shoot man just smiling with his most innocent face.

The brunet eyes widened as he shocked to see the face of the shooter. Tsuna stepped back one time. "Y-you.."His white colour button up shirt is now full with dark red color of his blood.

"Yes Sawada-san, I break trough your Zero Point Breakthrough : First Edition that freeze me for ten years".He smirked.

"Teme!How dare you to do this to Juudaime!"Gokudera is the first one to make his move and intent to explode that man over and over again.

But something happen..

"I..I cannot move!"Not just Gokudera but all of them cannot moves their body.

"Well..I should tell you all that my power is gravity and illusions."

"I came here for a reason."He walked trough the guardians and stopped at Tsuna. The brunet pale face because of the shoot give the man more fun.

"I came here to torture Sawada little by little infront of you all because he and Enma,my plan ruined ten years ago!"

All of them confused.

Tsuna's guardians don't recall to have fight the man back then.

Tsuna and Enma ruined his plan?

When?

Why they don't know?

They never know about the man in the mafia world.

Every record about Tsuna mission never told about him.

And..

They don't remember that Tsuna and Enma doing a mission together.

Did their boss doing a secret mission back then with Enma?

"How can you escape,Kei?!'Tsuna asked with a small voice,he has lost to much blood and he cannot last longer.

"I still have other experiments when you take my other experiment,you know?well,not as powerful as _'her'_ but still can uses them to help me out from that cold world."Replied the spiky blond hair,Kei.

That answer made Tsuna hated him more and more."You heartless beast.."The brunet voice become laughed at it.

Kei grabbed one of the broken pieces of glass from the window he burst in and scratches Tsuna's face,leaved an 'X' mark on his right cheeks as he grabbed another and stabbed it on Tsuna's left arms.

"Arrgh!"

Tsuna can feel the pain grew more larger and makes him feels like to faint and go to a deep slept but he can' must stay awake and defend himself but his body just won't move like he can hear his guardians panic voices and see them in blur.

"JUUDAIME!CURSE YOU KEI!"

"TSUNA!Urgh,must try to-m-move!"

"Move to EXTREME!"

"Bossu!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"I'll bite him to death!"

"Kufufufu,I will torture you more.."

"Hnch,what a pathetic guardians you have Sawada-san.."Kei take another glass and this times is more sharp than other.

"Hmm,were should I put this one?"He played his hand to pick which part of Tsuna body fit this sharp glass,he stoped and his hand show the glass at Tsuna.. which one would make him suffer most?He played at Tsuna paralyzed body like a voddoo and glass stopped at a place that makes all of them shocked.

The glass pointed right at his heart.

Kei give a big smile.

"I think this place suit this sharp glass."

Tsuna face grew more pale,'I cannot last longer..I'm-...'

"NOOOOOOO!"

He could heard his guardians screamed in unison

Then suddenly teo figure burst in.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

* * *

**How is it?Good/Bad?Too much grammar error?(Well my english is not good 'A')Wait for another chapter okay?**

**SORRY for my BAD writing!**

**Thank for reading this and err...reviews? ;)**

**Ciao-ciao.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2:What just happen?

**Hye everyone~Nice to meet you all!Here chapter 2 for you and sorry for my always worst writing..heh..**

**Disclaimer:KHR is not mine..heh**

**Well,have a nice reading.. ~~ :)**

* * *

If I wake early..

No..

If I trust my bad feeling that time..

And

Rush to the Vongola Mansion,

Will..

Will Tsuna can be saved from Kei revenge?

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

The two of them just stunned for awhile but not just both of them but all the guardians,why?

Kei just stabed Tsuna on his heart.

Enma immediatly turn into his Hyper Ding Mode and release everyone from Kei turn Leon into a gun and shot Kei but he managed to dodge it and that make Reborn irritated the red hair fly toward Kei and try to punch him but what he punch is just the air. "Haha..Long time not see Kozato-san."Kei said with a wide smile on his evil face he then disappeared into the mist and make Gokudera cursed.

The sound of the fallen body can be hear and all of them rushed to the brunet.

"T-TSUNA_KUN!"

...

The only sound that can be heared in that room is the sound of the air breathe from the injured brunet has he not yet wake up and that make Enma,Reborn and his friends worried although Tsuna was miracle to have survived from that stab but still his injured was bad.

The brunet bed been surrounded by all of them and the room was in silence and everyone just still cannot snap out from what just happen ,one voice speak out.

"Herbivore,care to explain?"

Enma sigh before speak.

"Both of us defeated him in our secret mission."

So what the guardian think was true after all..Their boss and Enma do had a secret mission.

They focused on Enma.

"Tsuna froze him in with the Zero Point Breakthrough;First Edition and had been ten years after that mission."

"Who gave that mission to both of you and why?"Reborn asked.

"This is because of Kei that planned to role over Vongola and after that role the world and this mission was gave to us by Vongola Nono."

Enma answer made Mukuro a little shocked.

Kei plan made him remember his old target,role over the world but now he was the one who working,thanks to the inonncent boss he have and he also have his precious Chrome with him.

"Kufufufu,that piece of rats really wanted to be tortured."

"I will slice him into pieces!"

"Tch,that jerk!"

"I will punch him to the EXTREME!"

"I'll make revenge for Tsuna-nii!"

"I'll bite him to death!"

Is it just him or Enma actually can sense the killing aura from all Tsuna's guardians.

He gulped when the killing aura from all of them made the atmosphere in that room fall down..

Creepy but then,he smiled

'What a great guardian and friends you have here Tsuna'Enma think as he watch the sleeping one.

"I think all of you prepared for battle because I think Kei will come back to finish his revenge on Tsuna and me."He said.

The guardians just nodded.

"Kei revenge on Tsuna and me huh..what a memory.."

The Shimon Boss watch at the sleeping brunet once again for the last time before he stepped out from Tsuna's room with a sad smile.

'That mission really leave a scar..'

* * *

_"Tsuna-nii!Watch out!"_

_"Alice-chan!NO!"_

_"Don't get out from there!"_

_'B-but Enma-nii,T-Tsuna-nii is-"_

_"I'll help him okay,don't worry.."_

_"Yeah,Enma and I are strong."_

_"B-But.."_

* * *

**Everyone,thank you for reading this ...review and comment okay?If you have idea..just speak up and I really happy to know about it coz right now I'm out of idea..**

**Sorry again for spelling..grammar..you know..**

**P/s:I MAYBE must stop for a while from updating the chapter coz I have a big exam in this few months..Sooryy! :(**

**BUT!**

**I will try my best to kidnap the laptop and try to update it..**

**Thank again for reading!I'm happy~**


	3. Chapter 3:Question

**Hye~ X) And a good day too all of you!**

**I wanna give you all a great thanks for reading and review this story..yay!Thank you~~ **

**Here chapter 3 for you all... **

**Have fun~ **

**Khr is mine in my dream..not in reality..**

* * *

Just the sound of his footsteps can be heard in that big fancy sat on his expensive chair and looking around his old abandon just exactly like ten years ago except it wall,floor and most of the furniture is decorated with red color.

The yellow wall,

The marble floor,

The expensive and modern furniture,

Is now tainted with red blood..

But that did not make the man feel yet enjoying to see his favorite color every ,he want the blood of Vongola Decimo and Shimon Decimo also decorated in this smile widened.

"Now,come here my cute little servant."

Kei called his can be heard and seven figure was standing in front of him.

Wearing a cute pink dress,

Big eyes,

Blond long hair,

If anyone looked at it with first glance,they will thought that it was seven little girl that aged around ten.

But it wasn't.

It is not human at all.

But it was doll.

Seven lovely doll that have white porcelain skin like a bisque doll.

Such lovely doll that kill like a monster.

Monster that Kei created with his experiment but that was still not as good as 'her".

"This is an order to you all.."

"Yes my master,we'll follow your order."

He give his evil grin

'Prepare your precious boss a coffin,dear Vongola and Shimon Guardians."

* * *

Gokudera wake up from his morning is not the same as they always mansion that always full of screaming,crying,yelling,swinging tonfa and trident and laughing is now in silence.

Every body just so quiet.

Still blaming them selves for what had happen.

Even the maids and butler were worried with their master being so quiet.

The storm guardian walk to Tsuna's room to see his condition.

He is not surprise to see Yamamoto in there,sitting beside Tsuna's bed. Gokudera walk nearer to the boss bed and standing infront face show sadness to his Judaime.

"Why did Judaime hide all of this thing from us?"He asked,there a shiver in that sentence.

"I..don't know."

"Are we don't benefit to be Judaime guardian?"That question is most to himself.

"..."

rain guardian don't answer his friend question.

"Hey,I talk with Enma last night."Tell the happy-go-lucky man,his voice is serious.

"What is it..baseball freak?"Ask the storm.

While bothoth of them stared at the brunet with sad eyes.

Why?

Because they cannot save him as a friend always been Tsuna that always helping them out but when he need them,..They just cannot do anything.

"Abaout that Hayato,well-"

...

Enma was in his room when Yamamoto knock the door and came rain guardian smiled and asked ."Urm,can I have a talk with you for a while?"

Enma just nodded and they sat on the chair in front of his bed.

"What is it Yamamoto-san?"

"Aaa,urm..you see before Tsuna lost his conciousnes..He looked at Kei with such an angry and hatred on his face."

The red haired boss just hearing as the man continue his talk.

"I never saw his face like that before,is that secret mission had happen something that made him like that?"

Enma rain guardian asking like he know ,as expected from the best swordman in Vongola.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Ah,Tsuna won't be angry so easily unless he fell like wanna be sadistic but that not the problem!His face is the same when someone he care injured or dead by someone.."

That make Enma narrowed his eyes.

"For information,that mission make both of us down for a while.."

"You know that kei had many experiment right?"

Yamamoto just nodded.

"Who is it?"Asked it the key for his puzzle?

"Her name is..Alice"

* * *

**Phew,I managed to finish this chapter before my mother came back from her shopping..Well,please review :)**

**And wait for another chapter.. Thehehe~**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short..**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4:My plan

Chapter 4

**Hye you guys~Sorry for my late update..Well,I'm sorted of busy with my trials..Heh..**

**Well,have a nice reading..**

**Beta-ed: Tsuna 4 Cn4s**

**Disclaimer:I'm not the owner of KHR.. T.T**

* * *

."Alice? Who is she?" Gokudera demanded, wanting to know everything about his Juudiame's "secret mission". It might come in handy, later, to get some information. Yamamoto shook his head.

"Enma only gave me a brief beginning of what happened, then Adelheid called him. By the time I got to the hospital I... kind of... forgot. Haha..."

Gokudera stared opened mouthed at the Rain Guardian. 'Why is this idiot in the Mafia, again?'

The Storm Guardian could feel his frustration and anger building, but tried to shallow it. He was sure Tsuna didn't want to wake up from his coma to find his right hand man strangling Yamamoto.

Both of them stared at the sleeping brunette, their eyes sad and worried. Gokudera sighed heavily and stood up, saying in a gentle voice, "Sleep well, Juudiame."

"Rest up well, Tsuna! You want to be at your best when we face Kei." Yamamoto added.

The two guardians exited the room, not realizing that someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation. The boy paused for a few minutes more, concealed in the shadows. When he was sure the two men were not coming back, he swiftly entered Tsuna's room.

"Tsuna-nii..."

Even though Lambo was already fifteen, he still had a tendency to be rather spoiled and loved to get on the other guardians' nerves, particularly Gokudera's. He thought it was best to stay out of temptation's way and simply avoid the older man.

Focusing on the pale face of his boss and friend, Lambo felt a few tears sting his eyes. "Y-you won't sleep forever right? We need you, Tsuna... I-I'm scared.."

Over and over again, that image of Kei stabbing Tsuna played continuously in Lambo's mind. What would happen if he died from the wound? Or, if he did recover, what if Kei simply came back? Lambo couldn't sleep at night for so many thoughts, questions and fears plagued his mind. He wished he could hop into the future and see what things were like ten years down the line, but a certain memory held him back; hadn't Tsuna been dead in the future they visited when he was only five years old?

Tsuna - dead? It couldn't happen. What would happen to them, to him, if Tsuna died again? Tsuna was the one who took care of him when Lambo's own family had thrown him out. Tsuna had been there through his childhood, comforting him when he had nightmares, buying him his favorite sweets, protecting him whenever he was in danger.

If Tsuna died, who would protect Lambo?

Suddenly, the boy smiled. "What am I worrying for? Tsuna-nii is strong! The strongest person I've ever met! You would never die and leave me alone, right, Tsuna? Right!" Lambo almost felt cheerful again, the truth of his words reassuring him. "I have to go, now, but I'll be back soon. You better be up next time I visit!"

.

.

.

Enma lay on his bed, turning over the conversation he had with Adelheid again in his mind. He had told his Family everything concerning his and Tsuna's secret mission, but perhaps that had been a bad decision on his part? What if he had dragged them unnecessarily into danger?

_._

_ "Adelheid?" Enma asked in concern, wondering what was so important that she had ordered Yamamoto to leave._

_"I've been doing some research on Kei and his connections with the mafia." The stoic woman stated. "So far I have very little information to share, except that his actions are being watched carefully by several different Families. Any news on Tsuna?"_

_"No change in his condition."_

_"That's no surprise; it's a miracle he survived at all!" Adelheid scoffed, murmuring under her breath something about the Vongola Boss' lack of caution. "Anyway, what do you want to do, now? Should we be the ones to make the next move?"_

_"It depends... Are you guys willing to help me?"_

_"Such a stupid question! Of course we will help you! We're not about to send our boss out to face this threat alone!"_

_Enma smiled appreciatively. "Of course. Then..."_

_The conversation had trailed off into serious business. No longer were they merely a young man and woman, but mafia boss and guardian, each steeling themselves to play their unique roles. _

_As soon as Enma was finally finished giving his instructions, Adelheid was impatient to begin. "I'll do my best." She promised shortly._

_"Thank you." And the man had waved her off. _

'My plan better work...' Enma thought to himself. He turned and glanced out the window, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. 'Three more days, eh?'

.

.

.

_ "Haha, Tsuna-nii! Enma-nii~!"_

_"What is it, Alice-chan?"_

_"Well... it's just that... did you know... my birthday is this month!"_

_"Oh, really? When is it?" _

_"Can't you guess?"_

_"Why should we guess?"_

_"Aw, well, never mind then... I'll just tell you when it gets close!"_

_"But, why can't you just tell us now?"_

_"Because I want it to be a secret!" _

_"Aw, you're just being mean!"_

_"Hey! I'm not being mean! Tsuna-nii and Enma-nii are just lazy! I want my birthday to be a surprise!"_

_"Then you should tell us when is it, so we can make a surprise..."_

_"Really? Well... then I guess I can tell you! It's on-" _

_The door suddenly burst open, freezing the girl's words._

_"Good afternoon, Alice-chan~"_

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter~ :)

Please review?~


	5. Chapter 5:Tsuna's awake

**Hello there everyone..It seems like months since I last touch my laptop..heheh.. _**

**Well,enjoy the chapter..! :D**

**Beta-ed: Tsuna 4 Cn4s**

**Disclaimer:I don't own KHR~ :'(**

**Have a great day~**

* * *

Outside, the sky was still dark. Most people would still be in their warm beds, dreaming peacefully, but he could not sleep. He wandered around for a short time, eventually traveling slowly down towards the basement. At the time, there was nothing in the room, except for a white, open coffin.

"Well my pretty one," Kei spoke softly, a victorious grin contorting his face. "It is time for you to wake up..."

Slowly but surely...

... A pair of eyes opened.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" Enma opened the door that led to his friend's hospital room, a forced smile on his pale face. He stood dead still when he noticed the empty bed. "Tsuna-kun!"

His eyes furious scanned the small, Spartan compartment, all the while mechanical screaming for the nurse.

"Enma?"

The man turned around, only just seeing the high backed chair that stood facing the window. Another man was sitting there, staring at him, his face a mask of concern. "Enma, are you alright?"

"Am _**I**_ alright!" The Shimon boss repeated incredulous, a combination between a laugh and sob escaping his lips. "Tsuna, I should be asking you that!"

Enma ran to his friend, unintentionally crushing him in a hug. The brunette laughed, choking slightly, until finally Enma realized what he was doing. He let go and took the seat Tsuna offered him on the bed. They spoke softly for a few minutes, the red head doing most of the talking.

"Yes, your guardians are fine. They have been to visit you everyday.

"Nana is well, though very worried about you; we all were.

"Are you sure you're okay to be sitting up?"

Tsuna smiled and chuckled as his friend chatted on and on. His face was pale, his grin weak and his hands gripped the sides of his chair, trying to stop shaking. Enma had to remind himself that, though he was out of danger, Tsuna was not anywhere near recovered. They needed to be careful.

"Why don't you lay down, Tsuna-kun, and I'll take the chair. Then we can talk."

Tsuna's expression saddened, but he said nothing. They quietly switched places.

Neither boss wanted to discuss the problem. There were simply too many painful memories and future dangers involved. They had already failed to protect a friend once; what if that happened again?

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tsuna asked suddenly.

"What is?"

"The garden. I sat at that window all morning, just staring at it. It's so pleasant and peaceful."

Enma turned his attention outside, thankful for the distraction. The grounds were wonderfully decorated, with blooming fruit trees and fresh flowers of several colors and shades. Green grass, dotted with little bushes, stretched far out of sight. But there were two flower beds that stood out from the rest.

Chrysanthemum and cosmos.

"Pretty," Enma finally admitted.

"She liked those flowers a lot. They were her favorite." Tsuna said softly.

Silence again threatened to reign, but Enma beat it down. "Tsuna, no matter what happens or what has to be done, remember that you are NOT fully recovered, yet. I don't expect you to throw yourself into this mess-" Tsuna held up a hand to stop him.

"We have to hurry and prepare before Kei makes his next move. I am not going to just sit here while you face this alone." Enma opened his mouth to protest. "No, I was apart of the mission that began this mess; I will help end it."

"Tsuna..."

"Come, help me up." Tsuna tried to sit up, Enma scrabbling up to aid him.

"What? Why!"

"After that attack, the guardians won't easily let me out of their sight. They may have been willing to think me safe while in the hospital, but now that I'm awake..." Tsuna trailed off, noting the understanding that was dawning in his friend's face. "We can't involve our guardians in this."

"No, of course not. But... are you well enough-"

"I'm fine, just help me up." Shakily, Tsuna rose to his feet. Enma found his cloths in a dresser by the bed, his rings, mittens and cell phone laying innocently beside them. He handed them to the brunette, so he could change.

"Have they been asking a lot of questions?" Tsuna wondered, fumbling with his black tie.

"A few; I think they would prefer to confront you, rather than ask me. Though, Yamamoto did come to me, yesterday."

"What did you tell him?"

"Only that it was a secret mission given by the Ninth and that the details were not to be openly discussed. I explained that 'something happened' and that Kei is seeking revenge. That's all."

Tsuna nodded. "Hey... What's that buzzing?"

"Hm? Oh! My phone!" Enma pulled out his red phone, checking it for messages. "It's from Adelheid."

"Is she...?"

"She pushed herself into the mission. Sigh... I couldn't stop her."

"I understand." Tsuna smiled slightly. "Is anything wrong?"

"She found Kei's place."

"Really? Where!"

"Same place as ten years ago..."

"But, the Ninth has had that place watched and constantly checked!"

"He must have slipped through, somehow." Enma closed his eyes, his fist clenched around the small cell phone. Tsuna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go."

The two bosses turned towards the door, just as it swung open. Tsuna choked on a scream.

"Wha-what? You... How?"

Standing before Tsuna and Enma, dressed in their most formal uniforms, were his guardians and tutor.

"Planning on sneaking away and disposing of the herbivore without my help?" Hibari demanded, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun is selfish, stealing all the fun...,

"We're family, Tsuna! We want to help!" Yamamoto smiled.

"We'll be right beside you, Tenth!"

"Let's win to the extreme!"

"Don't you worry about me, Tsuna-nii. I am _way_ stronger than these guys!"

"Let us help, Boss!"

"You should be thankful to have such a loyal Family, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn spoke, his fedora tugged over his face. "There aren't many such idiots who would put their lives on the line for their loser boss."

"But, guys! The dangers of this mission are-"

"We've faced plenty of dangerous situations over the years." Ryohei waved away the concerns. "Yet we're still here, right?"

"Would you be, without us?" Lambo asked, smirking.

Suddenly, Tsuna smiled. How could he survive without his crazy Family?

He pushed past them, Enma following in silent concern. "Tsuna...?"

"Let's go then, everyone."

* * *

**Well...how it is?Okey?**

**REVIEW!Please...(If you all want the next chapter...:) ...Review will be the ticket..(whats wrong with me today?!)**

**Oh well..thank for reading and thanks to Tsuna 4 Cn4s for her hard work!~**

**See you all next time..**


End file.
